moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Salley's Teas
Salley's Teas is a tea shop opened by Salley Stonebinder on the Cathedral District canal front in Stormwind City. White Teas White Tea Secrets White and green tea flavored with Stormwind city apples and cinnamon. Light, smooth, and refreshing. Dun Morogh White Mountain White tea grown in the mountains of Dun Morogh. This tea is highly aromatic with a sweet, slightly nutty and mildly fruity flavor. Icecap Tea Tea. Iced. Perfect. by Shrilinda Peach "Poe" Artisan Tea With a crown of chrysanthemums and twilight jasmine flowers, this peach scented white tea unfurls with flavor. This artisanal display is both beautiful to behold and tantalizing to taste. Delicate floral white tea infusion with soft peachy undertones. Scarlet Cloud White Tea Sweet peaches and a hint of tingly mint relax and refresh with each sip of this rare Crusader's tea. Float on a downy white paradise of tea buds amidst a heavenly double-berry cloud of raspberries and blackberries. Green Teas Green Liferoot Tea Ashenvale green tea and wild liferoot harvested during a full moon, thickened with a teaspoon of goldthorn sap. Crisp, clean and sweet to taste. Mint and Silverleaf Tea The finest mountain-grown tea blended with natural spearmint and silverleaf. Surprisingly delightful flavor. Area 52 Ginger, green tea and... what is that?! Sharp and smooth. It's a mystery! Dragon's Breath Tea An herbal green tea with cinderblood root, firebloom petals, and shaved dragon's teeth. Bitter, an acquired taste, but can be enduring and ease one into meditation. Inspired by Melithiria Jasmine Dragon Pearls Young green tea leaves scented eight times with summery blossoms of fresh twilight jasmine. Three leaves are hand rolled into pearls and slowly unfold the rich and smooth sweet floral flavor for a truly elegant delight. This tea is a phenomenon of fragrance and sweetness. Experience the time-perfected trio of leaves releasing a subtle-sweet bouquet of seasonal twilight jasmine. Inspired by Horrid and Lo'oped Falling Leaf Green Tea The finest of Pandarean teas, these bushes are covered in shade two weeks before harvesting which creates a light but very complex blend and a luscious deep dark green color. Pairs well with of Falling Leaves. Vashj'ir Citrus Twist Green Tea A Night Elvish twist on the lemonade stand, this pale hibiscus pink blush is ripened to perfection with heart notes of citrus combined with sweet sungrass and Azshara's veil. Ice cubes make this a cool refreshing lemon-ginger green tea summer treat. Matcha Darnassian Green Tea This highly shaded green tea uses the entire leaf delicately ground into a silky smooth chartreuse colored powder. Used in a very ancient and complex ceremony called Chado. Smooth, complex vegetal flavor with a full palette and a silky finish Matcha Pandaren Green Tea The shading retains chlorophyll, which concentrates both green tea taste and nutrients, making this a healthy, tasty favorite. Oft used in the chadao ceremony. Light smooth vegetal green tea taste with a sweet ending, complex layersrise up throughout. Oolong Teas Aged Peacebloom Tea Served hot, made via straining dried, fermented peacebloom blossoms for a period of time. Smooth and slightly bitter with a sweet aftertaste. Great for relieving headaches. By Lortar Tea of the Sea A tea invented by a sailor with liver issues. It uses Azshara's veil and stranglekelp. Served cool, it has something of a salty taste, featuring a healthy dose of not-getting-drunk. The aftertaste is best described as the feeling you get when longing to sail. by Taedius Serpent's Boon Tea This tea is brewed by steeping roasted adder's tongue and crushed snake scales of the grassland variety. Crisp, earthy, and just a little bitter. Drink hot as a pick-me-up or drink cold to help relax. Inspired by Lortar Light's Hope Retrospection A tea originally brewed by chapel inhabitants. A mild blend of hallucinogenics and sleep-inducing herbs allows one to achieve peace and sleep even after the horrors of war and Scourge invasion rattled the mind. By Sheoth Tol'vir Sands This high fragrance top tier blend elevates your palate to new heights. It's base is gently scented with a delicate raspberry and whiptail aroma. Softly hand-rolled to perfection, this lofty tea was harvested atop peaks before making its long journey to your cup. Zangarmarsh Chai Oolong Tea Rich spices wafting together create the intoxicating taste of India. Alluring chai intensely mixes with royal splendor oolong tea creating taste bursts of rageveil, cinnamon, ginger, clove and nutty cardamom. An excellent warm flavor on a rainy day on top a mushroom. Black Teas Lordaeron Rose Petal Tea A common black tea of the Northern regions of the Eastern Kingdoms, it is now a staple of golden years to come. This tea has the ability to make any room burst with aromas of the arrival of spring. Decaffeinated Chocolate Cream Tea A delicious blend of decaffeinated black tea, chocolate pieces, and flavoring. Sweetened goat's milk is added to make this the perfect sweet treat! Rich, creamy, chocolate aroma and taste. Pit Lord Potion An interesting blend of black tea from Hellfire Peninsula with flame cap and cinnamon. Served hot or chilled with a spicy undertone. Tears of Earl'forth An odd blend of conneach odhar (salt of the earth), a small amount of sap from the ancient oaks of Gilnaes, then mixed with the water of the River Earl'forth. Once inhaled in harvest celebrations of old Gineas, this tea will bring you back to the old ways. Inspired by Ferenold Blades of Barnobus A tea invented by yours truly after running out of traditionals. A strangely spicy mix with a pinch of Whiptail. Tastes dangerous, and is named to suit. By Sheoth Gilnean Grey A simple mix that's hard to get in wartime, unfortunately. You know it's exotic because they spell grey with an 'e'. By Sheoth Undead Rose A carefully cut and dried combination of grave moss, ghost mushrooms, fadeleaf and the petals of a black lotus, this tea can be very bitter with a slight floral undertone. It's so full of caffeine that you'll easily raise the dead! Afternoon in the Park A mixture of black and green teas, dried twilight jasmine, zest from a Sholazar orange, and rageveil that creates a light pick me up for midday tea. A mild citrus flavor with a hint of late-summer floral scents to keep both the tongue and the nose stimulated. Inspired by Bilarix Herbal Teas On the Crystal Lake This is a herbal symphony with delicious mint notes and hints of peach and spice. Cleansing finish. Voodoo Passion A tropical blend of pineapple, coconut, chamomile tea and milk, served over ice. Perfect for those hot summer days when sticking pins in dolls isn't enough. The "Mana Tap" A mixture of blackberry, honey, mana thistle, and a touch of netherbloom. Perfectly safe, I assure you. by Taedius Border of Death Tea An exquisite blend of all of the parts of popular poison herbs that are not poisonous. Mixes parts from Maiden's Anguish and Deathroot with traditional Arathi tea specimens. By Sheoth Hakkar Fire Herbal Tea A secret oral tradition of the Gurubashi tribes wriggled out for common use by one dedicated tea lover. This tea is a drink worthy of the gods with the taste of hand-dipped chocolate- covered strawberries emboldened with a kick of chilies that summon the trolls' favorite luxuries. Roobios Teas Hot Lemon and Earthroot Tea Served hot with honey. Quenches, soothes, satisfies. Iced Lemon and Earthroot Tea Chilled with a slice of lemon. Quenches, soothes, satifies. Gnomish Spiced Tea (mix) A pre-packaged bag full of sugar, heartblossom, cinnamon, ginger, earthroot, and orange and lemon zest. Very sweet and spicy, this instant tea really packs a punch. Just add hot or cold water, stir and watch the sugar rush begin! Inspired by Sytoris Blood-Honey Drink The Blood-Honey Drink, like most orcish remedies, is seldom seen outside of shamanic circles. Given the heavy amounts of blood required, it is no wonder that Durotar's visitors would like to keep their distance. Hot and bitter. Known to cause nausea and headaches*. *One fatality is known to have occured. Sometime after Durotar's founding, the dwarven explorer Brann Bronzebeard was reported to have visited with the orcs and drank from their tea. Reported to have consumed three barrels of the stuff, Brann was pronounced dead after in and out bouts of fever and dysentery, only to awake an hour later and, reportedly, punching his way out of the desert. by Gulmorgron Mate/Pu're/Yellow/Blooming Teas Tangy Cranberry and Apple Delight A common dessert tea in Wetlands, sometimes mixed with sweetened ram's milk. A melody of tart and crisp sensations to awake the taste buds. Energy to go! Pu-erh Tea Enticing, tantalizing and truly energizing this rosy blush blend of pu-erh black and green oolong teas merge to create an intoxicating mix of sweet fruit with tiger lily. Sweet strawberries and goldclover swirl into peppermint and create an energy boost for the adventurer on the go! Available pre-brewed and bottled! Stonebinder Hangover Cure She won't tell you what it is, but you're lucky the tea shop is across from her husband's tavern! Don't look, just drink. Can be bottled for those on-the-go drunkards! Dwarven Tea 90% beer, 10% tea with a hint of hazelnut. You know you wanna try some. Inspired by Regg. Category:Items Category:Drinks Category:Consumables Category:Brewing Category:Brewing Organizations Category:Places Category:Stormwind Locations Category:King's Country